


A thin line

by betweenyouandi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Liam, Narry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweenyouandi/pseuds/betweenyouandi
Summary: "I do have feelings for you." Harry says and his tone is simple as he's just stating a fact everyone already knows.Niall glances up to him, eyes wide with surprise. "You do?"
Relationships: Niall Horan/Harry Styles
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	A thin line

**Author's Note:**

> Just stole a minute-long dialogue from Friends, between Rachel and Gavin. 
> 
> S9E12

\--

"See, Harry, you're capable of being a nice guy. Why do you give me such a hard time?" Niall asks, looking down the brand-new and very expensive-looking scarf Harry just wrapped around his neck. A birthday present from him. 

Harry takes a second, seems to think about it. "I'm not sure." It's still playful. The tone. The look in his eyes.

Niall doesn't know how to read this man. Doesn't know if he's messing with him to annoy him or is he, like Liam suggested, flirting with him? Niall doesn't know but he wants to know. So, he just blurts, eyes still avoiding to meet Harry's: "Well, Liam seems to think it's because you have feelings for me."

"I do have feelings for you." Harry says and his tone is simple as he's just stating a fact everyone already knows. Niall glances up to him, eyes wide with surprise. Um, what.

"You do?"

"Yes, I feel that you're a little annoying." Harry shrugs, smiling. It's annoying how attractive that smile is to Niall.

Niall shakes his head frustrated, annoyed. "See, that's exactly- Why, Harry, why? Right when I'm about to change my opinion of you you go and you-" Niall's so annoyed and confused with his feelings towards this man in front of him, he doesn't catch the fond grin Harry looks at him with mid rant. Doesn't notice a step Harry takes to get closer to him and the hand gripping his scarf.

Then, Harry pulls him closer by that scarf and kisses him. Quiets Niall's words down with his mouth.

It's a short kiss and Harry pulls back almost immediately. He drops his hand and warily steps back, watching and waiting for the other man's reaction.

Niall blinks, slowly, as he tries to catch up with what just happened. Bites his lip.

He sees Harry's eyes on him, staring back, studying him. He looks a bit afraid of what Niall's going to do. And that, surprisingly, soothes down the rate Niall's heart has suddenly started racing. Gives his ego a boost. 

"-And you do that." Niall sighs, finishing his sentence. He smiles and pulls Harry back to him, wraps him up tightly in his arms. Kisses him. Again.

\--


End file.
